prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Dragon Kid
Nobuyoshi Nakamura (Tokai, 2 de fevereiro de 1976) é um lutador de wrestling profissional japonês, mais conhecido pelo nome de ringue Dragon Kid. Trabalha para a Dragon Gate. __TOC__ História O sonho de Nakamura sempre foi tornar-se pro wrestler, porém disseram-lhe que seu tamanho não era suficiente. Ele começou no pro wrestling como árbitro na Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling. Jinsei Shinzaki então o introduziu para Último Dragón que havia acabado de abrir uma escola de pro wrestling e ao saber que a escola não havia restrições de tamanho, Nakamura entrou na escola. Nakamura se formou na escola e recebeu a gimmick de Dragon Kid, aprendiz de Último Dragon, porém não alcançou seu sucesso. Em 1998, Nakamura participava de promoções no México, participou na Michinoku Pro Wrestling e uma breve aparição na World Championship Wrestling. Em 1999, juntamente com o resto do Toryumon, ele estreou no Japão. Em fevereiro, ele capturou seu primeiro título ao derrotar Dr. Cerebro para vencer o NWA World Welterweight Championship vago. Dois meses depois, ele perdeu o título para SUWA, numa luta onde ele sofreu uma lesão forte no joelho, o que lhe deixou fora de ação pelo resto do ano. Quando voltou, iniciou uma feud com SUWA, apesar de não ganhar o título, ele o derrotou em uma Mask vs. Hair match. Pouco após vencer, ele foi atacado pelo estreante Darkness Dragon e começaram uma feud. O feud culminou em uma Two out of Three Falls Mask vs. Mask match, onde Kid venceu e Darkness teve que se desmascarar. Devido a sua perda, Darkness Dragon - agora renomeado K-ness, foi expulso de seu stable M2K. K-ness então formou outro stable Do FIXER e chamou Dragon Kid e Ryo Saito, que aceitaram. Do FIXER tornou-se um grupo formado por ex-M2K quando esta se separou. Ryo Saito foi expulso, mas Dragon Kid tornou-se o único não-M2K a continuar no grupo - renomeado Seikigun. No fim de 2002, Seikigun se disbandou. Dragon Kid então juntou-se ao stable Shin M2k de Masaaki Mochizuki e lá permaneceu até o stable se disbandar no final deste ano. Até 2004, Kid andaria sem stables e em maio deste ano venceu o torneio El Numero Uno, para a surpresa de muitos. No meio de 2004, Kid entraria para Do FIXER outra vez e permaneceria até o fim desta stable. Durante sua estada na Do FIXER, ele venceria o Open the Brave Gate Championship e Masato Yoshino e o Open the Triangle Gate Championship juntamente com Ryo Saito & Genki Horiguchi. No final de 2006, ele contraiu apendicite, o que forçou-lhe a ficar fora da ação. No começo de 2007, Dragon Kid voltou com uma mudança no visual e, como Genki havia traído Do FIXER, ele resolveu entrar para o stable Typhoon de CIMA e Susumu Yokosuka. Ryo Saito decidiu acompanhá-lo, encerrando Do FIXER. Saito e Yokosuka formavam uma tag team, enquanto Kid e CIMA formavam outra, conhecida como CK-1. Em dezembro de 2008, Dragon Kid, Susumu Yokosuka e Ryo Saito lutaram contra Real Hazard e WORLD-1 em uma Survival Three Way Tag Team Match, onde o grupo perdedor teria que se separar. Typhoon perdeu. Dragon Kid, no entanto, não permaneceu sem time por muito tempo, entrando para o recém-criado KAMIKAZE de Shingo Takagi. No wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Dragonrana'' :*''Ultra Hurricanrana'' (Springboard hurricanrana) *'Signature moves' :*''Bermuda Triangle'' (Springboard moonsault) :*''Bible'' (Crucifix bomb) :*''Christo'' (Tilt-a-whirl headscissors armbar) :*''Déjà Vu'' (Headscissors takedown) :*Diving cutter :*''Dragon Stunner'' (Stunner, como vertical suplex ao contrário) :*Frankensteiner, as vezes invertido. :*''Hallelujah'' (Headscissors virando em um figure four necklock) :*''Jesus Walks'' (Springboard split-legged moonsault) :*''Messiah'' (Tilt-a-whirl DDT) :*Springboard diamond dust :*Tiger feint kick na cabeça de um oponente caindo sobre a segunda corda. Campeonatos e prêmios *'Dragon Gate' :*Open the Brave Gate Championship (4 vezes) :*Open the Triangle Gate Championship (8 vezes) - com Ryo Saito e Genki Horiguchi (3); Shingo Takagi e Taku Iwasa (1); CIMA e Ricochet (1); K-ness e Masaaki Mochizuki (1); Big R Shimizu e Masaaki Mochizuki (2); Ryo Saito e Ken'ichiro Arai (1) :*Open the Twin Gate Championship (3 vezes) - com PAC (1), K-ness (1) e CIMA (1) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI o classificou na posição de número 230 entre os 500 melhores lutadores do PWI 500 em 2012. *'Toryumon Japan' :*NWA World Welterweight Championship (1 vez) :*UWA World Trios Championship (3 vezes) - com Magnum TOKYO e Ryo Saito (1 vez), com Masaaki Mochizuki e Ken'ichiro Arai (1) e com Ken'ichiro Arai e Second Doi (1) :*El Numero Uno (2004) *'westside Xtreme wrestling' :*wXw Lightweight Championship (1 vez) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' :*5 Star Match - com Ryo Saito e Genki Horiguchi vs. Naruki Doi, Masato Yoshino e CIMA (Supercard of Honor (ROH) :*Best Flying Wrestler (2001) :*Best Wrestling Maneuver (1999, 2000) - Dragonrana :*Match of the Year (2006) - com Ryo Saito e Genki Horiguchi versus Naruki Doi, Masato Yoshino e CIMA (Supercard of Honor - ROH) en:Dragon Kid Categoria:Lutadores de wrestling do Japão